


Michael

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Gen, Michael (Supernatural)'s Vessel, Michael-centric, Protective Michael, True Vessels, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: All he wanted was peace.





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a reflection kind of thing on Michael set during The Song Remains the Same after he sends the Winchesters back to their time.
> 
> It was ALMOST a Lucifer/Michael pairing because why not have angry sex? But I decided it didn't quite fit and I wanted to explore Michael's thoughts on Dean, Lucifer, Castiel and his "destiny".

Michael was staring at the spot Dean Winchester had stood when he felt the cool, almost freezing, rush of grace sliding against his own. It wrapped around him, caressing and almost _playful_ , before pulling away in a retreat that had Michael feeling the loss strongly.  _Lucifer_. There was no other in existence that knew exactly how to soothe him or how to throw him into chaos.

His favorite sibling and the same sibling he would be forced to destroy.

“Dreaming about your true Vessel?” came the soft tone as Michael turned to regard his brother. It wasn’t Lucifer’s true Vessel but it was managing to contain his brother for the time being. A man named Nick who had suffered great loss and Michael saw with some relief that Lucifer had sent the man on instead of keeping him locked in his vessel.

It was a small mercy he wouldn’t have expected from Lucifer especially when it came to a human. An inconsequential human at that.

Instead of answering he sighed and glanced around the darkened room, eyes moving over Mary Winchester where she lay prone on the floor, before he took a few steps away and ignored the spot Lucifer’s true Vessel had lain dying. “I don’t want to fight you.” The admission was soft and for a moment he regretted being  _the good son_. If he wasn’t he could be selfish and not fight his brother. He could bask in the glory of his Father’s creations, live in peace with his siblings and enjoy harmony instead of the impending conflict.

He just wanted things as they once were.

Michael wanted the time when his Father was watching over them, his family existed in harmony and Lucifer was where he belonged. He wanted Lucifer in Heaven with the rest of them while his Father’s creations learned about the world they had been given.

It was a foolish dream but he allowed himself to indulge once in a while despite how much it ached when reality would crash back into him. “Then don’t. Join me.” it was tempting as it had been the first-time Lucifer had posed it to him.

A low laugh escaped and he met his brother’s eyes, looked beyond the vessel to the grace that still shown so bright. The Morning Star. It was an apt description of Lucifer. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Why? Because it is destined?”

“Because you’ll destroy everything and I can’t let you.”

A humorless smile tugged at Lucifer’s lips and Michael watched Lucifer’s bright wings shift behind him. It was easy, a nonthreatening gesture and showed pure wings that somehow hadn’t been tainted. “Why do you care about them? They don’t care about you. They don’t care about the entire world they have been given, all the love and gifts. None of it. They destroy it every day. They destroy each other and ignore their very creator. Why would you care if they lived or died? _They’re_ _nothing_.”

Lucifer took several steps forward and Michael glanced down at Mary. He could still see the tears in her eyes, the way she had told her son that she would  _never_  put them through the life she’d lived. He could see her hopes and dreams, all of them peaceful and with love, before he met Lucifer’s stare evenly.

“They’re not all like that and you know it. Some of them want peace as much as we do. They want their families safe; they have dreams and wishes. Why should we cut that down?” he knew many would die in the battle with his brother, that Lucifer would be among the number, but so many more would live and the would live in peace.

All he wanted was peace.

“You’re a fool, Michael.” The words were low, angry and disgusted, and Michael could almost taste the burning anger radiating off of Lucifer in tantalizing waves. “They’re _not_ worth it. They’re not worth the life you would sacrifice.” Now it was Lucifer’s turn to step away and Michael could see the agitation in the set of his wings, how they shuddered with his brother’s anger and briefly he marveled at the way the other archangel kept himself in check.

That Lucifer didn’t destroy the small abandoned home they were in was a miracle.

“Father thought they were. He created them and He loves them. Isn’t that enough? He loves all of His creations and you would see them broken, destroyed.” Michael flared his own wings and wished he could get his brother to see some semblance of reason.

It could spare both of them so much pain and suffering. It would spare the world a large loss of life if only he could get Lucifer to _see_.

“I had hoped you would change your mind.” Lucifer paused and sighed, “I don’t want to destroy you, Michael. I have never wanted that.”

“I know.” Michael’s wings relaxed, almost slumped in defeat and he wished Lucifer would see reason. Just the smallest amount. He missed his brothers. Gabriel was gone and Lucifer had been locked away for so long. The two closest to him and they were so very far out of his reach. They were both lost to him and it tore at his grace in ways no blade had ever managed. “It doesn’t change anything. I’ll meet you on the final field when the time comes.”

When Lucifer looked at him there was a hint of regret, deep sorrow burning bright and obvious in his grace, before he was shoving it aside and Michael watched the emotions buried deep in twisting grace. “Goodbye, brother.” Lucifer ripped a doorway in time and flung himself through it, back to the time he’d left, as Michael watched him disappear.

“Goodbye.” He walked back towards Mary and paused at the feeling of a displaced angel. “ _Castiel_.” It was murmured and a small smile tugged at his lips. He could remember every angel’s creation and Castiel had been one of the last. The one angel he was sure the others had never expected to cut through Hell and reach the Righteous Man. He could see it now, watched how Castiel cut a vicious and deadly path through Hell in his quest to reach Dean Winchester, as he idly gazed at his brother.

Compared to the others sent after Dean the one angel who had reached him shouldn’t have made it so far but somehow Castiel had and he’d pulled Dean from Hell. And now Michael could see how Castiel cared for Dean, how he fought and _died_ for Michael’s true Vessel. Affection and care warmed him as Michael carefully focused completely on his wayward brother. His grace reached out, wrapped around his wounded brother, before he was carefully sending him back through time to the Winchesters.

He sent Castiel back to the Vessel who was going to fight him every single step of the way. But Michael knew Castiel would protect Dean and that was more than enough for him. Castiel would protect and fight for Dean to the death. He’d already done it once and Michael could sense that Castiel would do it again if necessary.

Once that was accomplished he carefully knelt by Mary, collected her and winged away to the Winchester’s to start setting everything right. He fixed their memories, the damage caused by Anna’s arrive and then he reluctantly left John Winchester’s body. The vessel had been a very close match but nothing could come close to Dean Winchester and Michael sighed.

His Vessel was _beautiful_. A bright and shining soul. It was so bright he’d almost thought of grace the first time he’d laid eyes on it. Dean’s soul was pure light and gleaming despite decades of being buried in the darkest corners of Hell. There had been no denying the loyalty, bravery, love, self-sacrifice and duty he’d sensed in that soul but those were just the surface impressions. Dean Winchester had been a never-ending well of emotion and character. It had almost hurt to separate himself, to send Dean forward in time.

He hadn’t been able to stop himself rising to Dean’s words, playing upon the hunter’s thoughts and fears, as he watched the effect his words had on Dean.

 _Unimportant little man_.

Nothing could have been further from the truth but Dean’s words against his Father had pushed him forward, reminded him the tiniest bit of Lucifer, and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from pushing back at Dean.

Dean wasn’t unimportant, Dean’s life wasn’t unimportant, but they had a destiny and Michael would make sure they fulfilled it. He wouldn’t damage the unique, brilliant soul unlike Lucifer would no doubt do to Sam Winchester. Michael would protect Dean’s soul, keep it safe and whole, until the battle was over.

Michael returned back to Heaven, back to the corner he’d regulated for himself since Lucifer’s imprisonment and Gabriel’s disappearance. It was the place he waited at until he could fulfill the destiny his Father had put forth to him or until he was needed to lead the angels.

He stayed there and watched the little bright soul in young Mary Winchester grow into the man he’d met. Every single step that Dean Winchester took, all his choices and thoughts, were watched carefully and protected diligently. The only thing he could do was hope his true Vessel would understand their importance and help him in the end.

Dean Winchester needed to say _yes_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. There was zero smut, not even a hint of it, and this was more reflection then anything. But I wanted more interaction between these two archangels and I wanted to kind of explore Michael's thoughts.
> 
> I hope some of you enjoyed this but I know it isn't my typical kind of fic that I post. Let me know what you thought of this one and I'll try to make up for lack of smut with a few smut-filled fics!


End file.
